OLD NEW LIFE
by Aelynb
Summary: A Normero story.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**AN: This first chapter is rated M for violence.** **The usual _disclaimer_ applies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: LOST**

They didn't have money to buy food. Norma always felt guilty to eat something, while her little sons were often dying for another plate of whatever they were eating. So, she preferred give her food to her sons without thinking it twice. It wasn't her fault though, it was always Sam's. He had spent all of their money buying beer. Thankfully and for Norma's surprise, she convinced him to quit alcohol.

At first, when she found out that she was 12 weeks pregnant, she was decided to have an abortion. They had no money to rise another baby, Dylan and Norman were still too young and Sam had quitted alcohol for barely a week. But during her ultrasound she fell for that little thing growing inside of her, forgetting all the problems that she probably was going to have later with Sam.

Three weeks passed since she decided to have her baby. She was so thin that her bump was almost too obvious to not notice it.

It was late, Sam was on the couch watching TV, he had been very kind with her since he was sober. Norma stood thoughtfully on the living room's door frame, watching her husband. She had missed this, missed him calm and sober, because he only got violent when he was drinking.

As if reading her thoughts, he turned to see her and smiled —What are you doing?

She returned the smile awkwardly —Um.. Nothing, it's just…— She said walking to the couch and sitting next to her husband. She was nervous, very nervous but sooner or later he would find out. She sighed —I have to tell you something.

—Okay? What is it?

She grabbed her head between her hands —I'm sorry Sam— She sobbed —I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad.

—I'm not mad. What are you talking about? — He said, rubbing her back —Where is Norman?

She was fully crying now —He and Dylan are asleep.

—So? What happened? Why are you crying?

—I… Today I went to see my doctor— She said and looked at him with red eyes full of tears —I'm pregnant.

He looked at her emotionless —What did you said?— His hand was still on her back.

—Fifteen weeks. I'm fifteen weeks pregnant.

He pushed her away roughly and stood from the couch walking in circles finally punching the wall —How the hell are we gonna have another baby, Norma?!— He hissed without looking at her.

—I don't know!— She kept crying —I… I didn't planned this.

Then he looked at her, he saw her flinch at her sudden movement, her eyes showing her fear. He knew that she was afraid of him, that he got violent when he was drunk and that he used to hit her. But he was sober now and was in control of his emotions.

—Okay— He sighed and then walked slowly towards her, his hands up, showing her that he wasn't going to punch her —Sorry. It's just that we can't afford it, Norma. Children are expensive.

She nodded —I know that. But I'm not having an abortion. You know I can't do that.

—Yeah I know.

—I'm really sorry, Sam— She said sobbing.

* * *

Norma was already six months pregnant, but even if her stomach looked like it was going to explode, she was feeling excellent compared to her two previous pregnancies. Yes, she was tired all the time and almost couldn't move because of her exaggerated grown abdomen, but she was in good terms with Sam and the kids didn't bother her that much. She still had to clean the house, do the laundry and cook, but it didn't burned her, she liked to do all of that stuff.

They were driving to the clinic for Norma to make an ultrasound and finally know the baby's sex.

—What do you think it's going to be?— She was rubbing her belly in circles, smiling at the possibility of a little girl.

Sam shrugged —I don't know. That's why you are having an ultrasound.

—I want a girl—She said.

—So?— Norma clasped her hands in excitement as they were heading to the van —How are we going to name her?

—Damn, Norma! I don't know. Stop with your stupid questions for a second!

She lowered her head and wiped a tear —Sorry. I just…

—I don't care, just shut your mouth.

—Okay.

* * *

Just a week after Norma knew the sex of her baby she wasn't feeling well, she felt heavy and dizzy. It was weekend so the boys were still sleeping. Sam had spend the night out and as much as she called him just to know if he was alright, he never answered.

A pain in her chest growing at the thought of him drinking again. She was sewing a little pink sweater in her room when she heard the door slam.

—Sam?— She called, her voice trembling with fear. She heard steps coming closer and called again —Sam?!

Suddenly, her husband appeared at the room's door. He was mad, his eyes were red and he was staring at her with pure hate.

—Where you drinking again? After all this time, Sam?

He smirked —Who the fuck are you to tell me what I can and can't do?!

She stood up from the bed —I am your wife.

He quickly grabbed her. One hand in her hair and one on her neck —Shut the fuck up, you stupid hore!

—Ah! Sam. Let me go, please

He slapped her on the face.

—Sam! Please!— She cried trying to push him away, but he was too strong and punched her again.

Her face felt hot, she was aware of the blood that was coming from some place of her face—Baby, I'm sorry. You can do what you want. I'm sorry, please let me go.

Another punch.

He pushed her roughly to the bed, but she fell on the ground, her hand making a loud sound.. She saw Dylan running towards Sam and punching him with a broom, on the back. He was a little kid but also he was always trying to save her.

Sam was walking towards the kid but Norma stopped him with her cries —No, Sam! Please. Leave him alone, he's just a kid— Norma saw her son sneaking out of the house while she was distracting her husband.

—And that gives him the right to do whatever he want? Ah? He kicked her right in the abdomen

—Ahhh! Sam, please! I'm pregnant!

—So?— He kicked her again in the same place —I'm sure that little shit isn't mine.

The pain was too much, she felt like she was gonna faint, but Norman was still in the house, she could hear him crying and she had to make sure that Sam didn't hurt him.

—Sam, please. I said I'm sorry— She said crying.

—Bitch— He kicked her again with all his strength and left the house.

Norma stood there, she couldn't even move. Her hand was probably broken. But everything stopped when she felt wet between her legs.

She heard the door again and little steps hurrying to get to her room. Dylan, her six year old appeared. His eyes wide open when he saw her.

—It's okay honey— She didn't notice that she was still crying —Did he hurt you?

—No. Mom, why you have blood on your legs and on your dress?

—Because your sister is leaving my body— She sobbed —Can you do something for me?— He nodded —Give me my phone— She pointed to the artefact that was on her nightstand. The little boy did what he was told and watched her mom call an ambulance.

She was right, her hand was broken, spent the night at the hospital against her will. The doctors had to sedate her after she made a scene because she wanted to go home.

—Ma'am, stay calm please. Your kids would be her with you. A nurse would take care of them, but please calm down— The young resident said.

The drugs were kicking in —No, I need to take care of them.

—Mrs. Bates, you have a broken hand AND you just had an abortion. The only thing that you can do right now it's rest— She heard the doctor before her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I have another one finished but I don't know if I should publish it or not. I speak spanish and understand english, but I'm not that good writing it. So, I'm really sorry if there is any mistake.** **I love reviews, please give me your opinions/corrections.**

 **I actually was waiting to have another 4 or 5 chapters finished, but today is my birthday and I really like how this story, so I am publishing it as my personal present.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving Home

**Chapter 2: LEAVING HOME**

Three weeks passed since the incident, Norma had a cast on her right hand as a reminder, not that she needed one. The events of that day and the lost of her daughter would remain forever in her head.

It was early on the morning when Norma received the call.

She was making breakfast for her sons. Norman was still asleep and Dylan was playing with his only toy, which was a small and ugly car with only one wheel.

The phone rang and Dylan went to answer it but apparently his steps were still too clumsy and he fell but quickly stood up laughing of himself. Norma smiled at his actions, and was quick to go and grab the object before her son could reach it.

—Hello?

—Hello, am I talking to Norma Bates?— The man's voice asked.

—Humm… Yes… W.. Why? Who's asking?— She said, nervous when he asked for her.

—Hi, my name is Drake Smith and I'm calling from the police station, we have your husband here, we had to arrest him an hour ago, we were going to let him speak to you and probably let him out in a couple of hours, but he got violent and well, my superiors decided to keep him here for a day or two. I'm just calling to let you know where he is.

As odd as it sounded, Norma felt a strange rush of happiness invading her body, to her, it would be "a day or two" without her abusive and annoying husband, it would be great —Oh!..— She said and tried to sound convincing —Well.. I don't know what to say, I'll like you to let him out, but I'm sure I have no power over this kind of situation.

—No ma'am, like I said I'm just letting you know.

She sighed —Okay then, thank you for calling.

—No problem— The man said and hung up.

Norma reminded silent for a moment but was smiling, thinking about all the things that she could do alone with her kids, they will probably watch a movie together while eating a delicious dinner. Well, Norman was still four years old, so he wouldn't enjoy it that much, but Dylan was already eight and she knew that he would be happy knowing that Sam wasn't coming that night. A lot of ideas were running through her head when suddenly her smile vanished. Her life was that fucked up that she was smiling over her arrested husband. What kind of life was that? She should be crying or making calls to get him out, but instead was smiling on her kitchen. That wasn't the life she wanted for her and certainly not for her kids. Dylan was already traumatized from Sam's abuses.

After a lot of thinking, she went to her room, grabbed a pair of suitcases from the closed and started to fill them with clothes and basic stuff. When she finished, she grabbed the bunch of money that she had kept inside of one of the vases on the small living room shelf, it wasn't much, but was something that they could use for a while.

In less than an hour all the things were packed and in the van. It was a nice car, a Honda Pilot that Sam had bought because in his mind, he had "too much money" and didn't know what to do with it. The truth was that they were broke, but he wanted to buy something expensive to show it to his friends. Norma had hated it from day one just because of that, but right now she was glad to have it.

She went to the boy's room and picked Norman up from his bed, then looked at Dylan who was playing again with his red car —Hey, come on, let's go to the van.

Dylan looked up —Where are we going?— He asked curious.

—We… I actually don't know yet, but It will be fun.

The kid frowned —Is Sam coming with us?

—No— She said firmly —Not this time.

She could see his smile growing —Fine, mom. Can I take my toy?

She nodded, Dylan wasn't the type of kid who made tantrums over toys or stupid things, he was a very mature boy for his age, and she knew that she was responsible for that and the lack of happiness and love in her son's life. Taking his little car with him wasn't going to hurt anyone, it was the only thing he had to entertain himself —Yes, hurry up and go into your car seat— Dylan did what her mother said walking quickly. Norma adjusted her youngest son to his car seat and then checked Dylan's, making sure he had adjusted himself right.

She glanced one last time to the house not sure yet if she was making the right decision, but she got in the van before she regretted it.

* * *

 **Hey! I was planning to upload the new chapter on June 4th but I had a lot of things to do and I forgot to do it. Sorry, I'm terrible at this.**

 **Well, I wanna thank to the people who readed the first chapter and to those two guests who leaved reviews, I'm so glad that you liked it.**

 **I also wanna share something with you guys, they are great news, well.. Maybe you don't care, but I approved my addmission exam for the university! I am SO happy. I was sure that I wouldn't pass but I did.**


End file.
